Weals of Fate Ch 10
by oblivion7
Summary: This is  part of an ongoing story found on TerraFirmaScapers, where the other chapters are found...had a glitch trying to post it. In this one, it seems the Uncharted Terratories always finds a new enemy just itching to make an appearance...


Weals of Fate: Ch. 10—The Meslamte'ea

Author: oblivion7  
>Rating: PG<br>Setting: Unrealized Reality—long after PK Wars  
>Disclaimer: Farscape is, always has been and always will be the property of Henson &amp; Co. –far wiser heads than mine!<p>

Summary: There's always a new enemy just waiting in the wings…

"**Great One, an audience, by your leave**."

"**AT WHOSE REQUEST?"**

"**Sophist Prime, mighty Patosht. It is believed that the energy shortage difficulty may now be resolved****."**

"**BY ALL MEANS, FIRST SPEAKER, LET THE SOPHIST APPEAR BEFORE US."**

"I come as summoned, Great One."

"**AND YOUR NEWS?"**

"O Great Patosht, may you reign over us for eternity! We have struggled for the solution to the energy shortage, and it was an acolyte who stumbled upon a great possibility."

"**I WILL HEAR YOU. CONTINUE."**

"It…may be best that the acolyte explain."

"**Do not waste our time, Sophist. As we speak energy bleeds away, with no replenishment at hand. If you have a solution, state it quickly!"**

"Yes, yes…well…it has been discovered that…using a quantity of our energy…we may be able to stimulate the magnetic field of a neutronium star to…well…reverse the energy state of a singularity."

"**IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DARE YOU COME BEFORE ME WITH SUCH FABRICATIONS! I SHOULD HAVE YOU THROWN INTO THE NEAREST VAPOR TRAIL FOR SUCH INSANITY!"**

"By your leave, Great One…studies indicate it is not only possible but could be a source of power that can be repeated at will."

"**Have a care, acolyte! You speak out of turn, and without even the authority of your master with you."**

"**HOLD, FIRST SPEAKER. THE YOUTH HAS COURAGE. CONTINUE; I WILL HEAR YOU."**

"…It will require our use of output to tip the neutronium star toward the singularity. But once done, a short burst of low frequency energy will cause it to generate a magnetic bridge, altering the polarity of the singularity."

"**A MAGNETIC BRIDGE…BUT WILL THAT NOT DEMAND A VAST ENERGY EXPENDITURE WE CANNOT AFFORD TO WASTE?"**

"The energy we use can be minimized so we will be able to remain a fixed distance from the transition. And see the result! Instead of drawing in energy, it will flash white and will produce more than ten times the amount we utilize."

"But only for a brief instant, acolyte. Less than a sun-arc, to be exact."

"True…but it should be enough for a start. It would not overtax our storage cells, and give us more than enough to repeat the process to completely recharge."

"**THE IDEA IS APPEALING. IT SEEMS WELL CONSIDERED AND YOUR CALCULATIONS SUGGEST YOU HAVE TESTED IT SUFFICIENTLY. YET I SEE MY FIRST SPEAKER APPEARS DUBIOUS. STATE YOUR CONCERNS."**

"**Great One…it is my charge to present options and vocalize potential difficulties before you make a final decision on any matter."**

"**AS ALWAYS I VALUE YOUR OBSERVATIONS."**

"**This alteration of natural forces will disrupt the flow of life to any civilization within the range of the singularity's normal effects. Those life forms are oblivious to our presence; this, however, may give them warning of our existence. We live in peace with them because they cannot detect us, but this will be too great an anomaly for them to ignore. It could jeopardize our way of life."**

"**NONSENSE. I WILL, OF COURSE, TAKE YOUR THOUGHTS IN ADVISEMENT, BUT EVEN IF THEY DISCOVER US THEY WILL BE POWERLESS TO STOP US. I FORSEE THAT THIS IS NOT ONLY A SOURCE OF ENERGY BUT CAN BE USED AS A GREAT WEAPON."**

"**Undoubtedly, Great Patosht. But it has been reported that they have their own methods of manipulating such singularities. If we create this bridge too close to their systems, they may retaliate by using their weapon as before. The previous result caused devastation to both realms."**

"**YET IN ALL THIS TIME THEY HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO DUPLICATE THE ACTION. NO, SPEAKER, THE ACOLYTE HAS SOLVED OUR POWER PROBLEMS AND MAY HAVE GIVEN US AN ADVANTAGE TO PROTECT OURSELVES AS WELL."**

"**Perhaps we could give an advanced warning…"**

"Yes…Mighty Patosht, which would give them a chance to leave the area before they are destroyed…"

"**AND GIVE THEM DIRECT ACCESS TO OUR EXISTENCE AND LOCATIONS? NO! THEIR LOSS WILL BE GREAT, BUT OUR NEED IS GREATER. SOME WILL BE DESTROYED, BUT THERE MAY BE SURVIVORS; IF NOT, OUR DUTY IS TO OURSELVES. I WILL HEAR NO FURTHER DISCUSSION, AS I HAVE DECIDED. TAKE THE ACOLYTE TO THE ACTUATOR TO BEGIN THE PROCESS. THE AUDIENCE IS ENDED."**

…

"Master Sophist…you seem distressed, yet our proposal was accepted. Did I present an unacceptable behavior? Will we not rise in favor because of this?"

"**It is with good reason your master has concern. I, too, have misgivings about your sudden recognition by the Patosht."**

"But…I do not understand. Is this not how one makes advancement?"

"**Indeed—but rarely with such swiftness. Our situation is grave, to be certain; never before have our energy levels dipped so dangerously low, and your solution seems to have gained accolades. Just remember: at any moment the Patosht may pronounce as failed anything that is deemed a threat to personal power, despite granting permission to perform the task. One does not gain such supreme authority without cost to others."**

"I have no designs beyond that of becoming a great teacher. Surely the Patosht has read that in my emotions."

"Perhaps, young one. But as the First Speaker has proclaimed, there are reasons to be more than slightly concerned for our new assignment. I hope all goes well, yet I fear you may learn the hard way that to be so quickly recognized by those in power can bring more peril than privilege."

_He ignored the quietly persistent light as long as he could, but knew that it would follow him wherever he went, growing brighter with each passing moment._

_The lustrous beauty of the day's colors cascaded across his senses as if offering an invitation to dance in their joy, but it did little to lighten his sullen mood. At least it was better than the miasma of pastels that some depressed soul offered yesterday, he growled to himself; nothing ruined a day so much as stepping into washed out cityscape, as if the world meant to fade to invisibility. Even monochrome was better than such a hapless vision- but the way he felt today either one would have been a welcome relief. No matter how invitingly he assigned the colors of his personal retreat, this day and those to follow were now ruined._

_He knew it was trouble whenever they called him by _tha_t name._

_He gazed longingly at his beloved orchard. The transparent klithorn trees were bursting at their branches with ripe fruit, glittering in the sun's grace as they announced the harvest time. But as before, he would miss that firstfruit taste, the long awaited reward for his doting husbandry. _

_Einstein sighed in weary frustration. He hated being summoned, especially when he was reasonably certain that knew what he would be asked to do. He had hoped to escape another assignment, hoped the council would forget his "expertise" with the outside world—but such was not to be the case. In protest he took his time getting there, shuffling to the chamber with deliberate distain. Once he arrived, he made no attempt to mask his emotions, eyes flashing from warm yellow to frostbitten blue-gray in annoyance._

_Of course, the council was unconcerned about his discomfort. After all, there were much weightier matters to be faced._

"_We appreciate your response to our request for this meeting," the Oldar began with a sincere bow. . "I understand how you must feel since we need not tell you why you are here."_

_Einstein barely stifled a mocking laugh. "As if I had an option," he retorted. "I don't see why someone else cannot take the assignment; after all, one gains experience only through action, not just observation."_

"_Well said," nodded a second member, the delicate antennae seeming to dance as she spoke. "But while we agree with you, this is too urgent to risk one who is a neophyte."_

"_One will be a neo forever if we don't start them somewhere," he snapped, but more out of reluctant acceptance. "Regardless, it appears I will be forced back into that awkward physical form to visit that troublesome realm. What is the problem this time? Surely it can't be the same human; what knowledge he retains is now well buried in his mind. He is unable to access it even if he wished, and if anyone were to attempt forcing it from him, he would die before they gained anything useful."_

_The Oldar nodded. "That may be to our detriment," he said wearily. "I see you have been well out of touch, so much so that you are unaware of the nature of our peril."_

_Einstein shook his head. "I have enjoyed my growing pod," he announced proudly. "If the count continues, I may need my own sector to house them all."_

_Everyone gave a hearty chuckle; his latest clutch size was well documented. Even now, many of his offspring were exploring other worlds and helping to establish more colonies; it was felt his experience with so many diverse aliens was the key to their success. Einstein, however, gave no support to such rumor, preferring to think it was due to his robust strength and unique intelligence._

_A soft voice drifted from the dark corner of the room. "It is the Meslamte'ea."_

_With a single simple statement, Einstein felt his body freeze as though winter's chill had suddenly engulfed him._

"_So now you understand," the voice continued. "Our need is dire; if the reports are correct, they are about to unleash a power that could disrupt not only our existence and their own, but will send ripples along the time lines that will impact untold realities."_

_The Oldar faced him. "We cannot allow this," he said unnecessarily. _

"_What…are they up to now?" Einstein was unsure whether he really wanted to know._

"_When you arrive there, you will see it. The event is unmistakable. Sadly, you will also need the aid of the human once more."_

_Pinning his antennae behind his head to control his mix of emotions, Einstein sought to keep his voice honest. "I do not think his mind would survive—he was nearly broken the first time."_

_The shadow spoke again, stepping toward him into the hazy sunlight. He recognized her and withheld a visible wince at not knowing her voice from the first. "Do not fear, " Pi stated soothingly, the whirl of colors in her eyes flashing with certainty. This time he will not be alone."_

_Einstein twisted his pincers with concern despite her aura. "I thought we had agreed to wait to bring someone across."_

"_Given these circumstances, the novices must have the timetable moved forward. And this one has shown that she is already capable. Not many are so mentally prepared to join us."_

_He finally shook his head in resignation. "Then I suppose I have little choice," he put as much pain into his voice as he could. "I do ask one favor, though."_

"_As you wish, companion; you know we deny you almost nothing."_

"_Will you PLEASE stop calling me by that…human name? It makes my second skin crinkle."_

_The council erupted in a chuckle of relief; even Pi clapped her pincers with amusement. "But it's such fun to say it," she replied. "It rolls off our tongue and tickles at the same time. Come now; even you must admit that its strange feel is enjoyable."_

"_I will admit to no such thing," he said stiffly, but barely hid his own positive reactions. "Since you are all having such a grand interlude at my expense, I will take my leave. When would you like me to report?"_

_The Oldar sobered. "When the task is completed," he said softly. "For if you fail, there will be no need to tell us; we will already know."_

__

_Link to Chapter 9: /topic,39465._

_Link to ch.7: /topic,#msg847109_


End file.
